Mr. Men and Little Miss
This series aired in the UK (1995) and the US (1997). Episodes These are the episodes that are in the series: #The Joke is On Little Miss Naughty #Little Miss Splendid's Gift #Hurry Mr. Rush, Autumn is Coming #One Day In The Life of Mr. Perfect #Mr. Uppity's Big House #Little Miss Busy takes a Break #Mr. Mischief is Caught at his Own Game #Little Miss Tidy Loses a Friend #Mr. Funny Puts on a Show #An Unforgettable Sunday for Little Miss Tiny #Mr. Chatterbox Loses His Voice #He.... Hello Little Miss Shy #An Invitation for Mr. Messy #Mr. Bump Goes on a Trip #Mr. Dizzy Goes Doggy sitting #What a Choice for Little Miss Fickle #Happy Christmas Mr. Worry #Mr. Nosey Solves a Mystery #No Food is No Fun for Mr. Greedy #A Special Friend For Little Miss Lucky #Mr. Daydream Talks to the Stars #That's Enough Little Miss Bossy #Mr. Forgetful...Hey, Waiter! #Mr. Jelly's Show of Bravery #Mr. Strong: King of the Circus #Mr. Nonsense Rows to the Moon #Little Miss Sunshine Brings a Smile #Mr. Fussy Takes a Well Earned Break #Mr. Clumsy in the Brains and the Brawn #Mr. Brave Goes Ghost Hunting #Isn't Little Miss Trouble Kind... #A Weekend with Little Miss Contrary #Golly Mr. Grumpy's Smiling #Mr. Lazy Can't Sleep Anymore #Mr. Small's Big Dream #Mr. Bounce Finds Paradise #What a Question, Little Miss Curious #Little Miss Stubborn Goes Right to the Bitter End #Little Miss Greedy: Belle of the Ball #Mr. Tickle Saves the Day #Little Miss Wise's Crazy Day! #A Rival for Little Miss Somersault #Little Miss Star the Leading Witness #Little Miss Late Beats Them All #Mr. Skinny is Up the Spout #That's Gratitude Mr. Uppity #Little Miss Neat Sees Spots #Mr. Grumble Boils Over #Another Victory for Little Miss Splendid #A Surprise for Mr. Tall #Mr. Cheerful Doffs His Hat #Little Miss Scatterbrain Puts Everything in Turmoil #A Very Happy Day for Mr. Happy #Mr. Clever's Daft Bet #What a Mess Little Miss Helpful #Little Miss Tidy and the Winning Ticket #Mr. Dizzy promises the Moon #Mr. Forgetful the World's Best Actor #Hello! Pizza Express?! (Mr. Busy) #Mr. Clumsy Head Butler #Mr. Impossible's Lesson #Little Miss Star Goes to JollyWood #Mr. Clever's Invention #Little Miss Chatterbox Finds her Calling #Mr. Skinny's Incredible Bet #A Job for Little Miss Giggles #Little Miss Busy: D.I.Y. Teacher #Little Miss Chatterbox Goes to Seatown #Mr. Lazy Takes an Afternoon Nap #Mr. Brave vs. Koko the Gorilla #Little Miss Naughty Goes Skiing #Little Miss Dotty Goes to Home Farm #Mr. Nonsense's Strange Illness #Mr. Mean hasen't a Penny Left #Little Miss Wise's Day Out at The Fun Fair #Mr. Grumble's Holiday #Little Miss Greedy's Strange Illness #Mr. Slow Takes the Lead #Mr. Strong Makes a Big Splash #Mr. Perfect Goes West #Little Miss Magic to the Rescue #Mr. Silly's Silly Secert #Mr. Chatterbox and the Parrot #Little Miss Late Finnally Catches Up #Mr. Noisy the Music Man #Mr. Muddle Goes Skaiting #Little Miss Helpful Goes to the Fair #Mr. Worry and the Giant #Mr. Greedy Goes to a Dinner Party #Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day #Mr. Bump Has an Accidant #Mr. Small Finds a Job #Mr. Nosey Goes Fishing #Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint #It's Very Noisy for Mr. Quiet #Mr. Mischief Becomes an Artist #Lunch with Little Miss Tiny #Mr. Clever Flies His Kite #Thank Goodness for Mr. Slow #Little Miss Shy Goes to the Fair #A New House for Mr. Wrong #Happy Birthday Little Miss Scatterbrain #Mr. Jelly Time Travels #A Big Surprise for Mr. Mean #The Christmas Letter US Version This cartoon aired in the US in September 8, 1997 - June 4, 1999 as Mr. Men Show. It contains live-action segments between episodes featuring newslady, game show host, and a carpenter. Fun Facts *Mr. Sneeze, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Little Miss Twins, Little Miss Brainy, Little Miss Quick and Little Miss Fun are the only characters that don't have their own episode. *Mr. Bounce's hat is red insted of pink. *Little Miss Splendid's Gift was the pilot. *In the 1995 show, Mr. Messy has a scratchy, monster-like voice. *The US verson has live scenes and the episodes are mixed together in one whole episode. *In Mr. Forgetful, Hey Waitor, Little Miss Wise's Voice Is Low-Pitched. It Was High-Pitched In The Later Episodes. It Was Used Again In The US Arings Of The 2000-2007 Version Of The Show. *In Mr. Forgetful The World's Greatest Actor, Mr. Uppity's Eyeglass Is Gone. *Mr. Nosey is the same shape as he was in the 2008/2009 show, but has the same nose in the books. *Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Wrong, Mr. Busy, Mr. Brave, Mr. Grumble, Mr. Perfect, Mr. Cheerful, Mr. No, Mr. Crosspatch, Little Miss Giggles, Little Miss Twins, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Dotty, Little Miss Lucky, Little Miss Star, Little Miss Busy, Little Miss Quick, Little Miss Wise, Little Miss Tidy, Little Miss Fickle, Little Miss Brainy, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Fun, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Somersault, Little Miss All-Goes-Well, Little Miss Prim, Little Miss Vain, Little Miss Yes, Little Miss Selfish, & Little Miss Careful first appear on TV. *Little Miss Prim is the only French Character that talks in this series. *Little Miss Splendid and Little Miss Tiny have the same accents they did in the 1983 series. Voice Actors UK Broadcast *Geoffrey Palmer: The Narrator *Jill Shilling: Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Neat, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Tiny, Little Miss Trouble, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Shy, Little Miss Splendid, Little Miss Late, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Little Miss Greedy, Little Miss Giggles, *Gordon Peters: Mr. Tickle, Mr. Greedy, Mr. Happy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Sneeze, Mr. Bump, Mr. Messy, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Silly, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Small, Mr. Daydream, Mr. Forgetful, US Broadcast *Len Carlson: Mr. Tickle, Mr. Greedy, Mr. Sneeze, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Daydream, Mr. Forgetful, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Lazy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Mean, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Dizzy, Mr. Strong, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Clumsy, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Tall, Mr. Worry, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Skinny, Mr. Clever, Mr. Slow, Mr. Brave, Mr. Perfect, Mr. Cheerful, Additional Voices *Alyson Court: Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Trouble, Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Late, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Dotty, Little Miss Fickle, Little Miss Brainy, Little Miss Fun, Additional Voices *Neil Crone: Mr. Nosey, Mr. Bump, Mr. Messy, Mr. Silly, Mr. Small, Mr. Jelly, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Rush, Mr. Wrong, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Busy, Mr. Grumble, Additional Voices *Catherine Disher: Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Neat, Little Miss Tiny, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Shy, Little Miss Splendid, Little Miss Giggles, Little Miss Twins, Little Miss Lucky, Little Miss Busy, Little Miss Quick, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Somersault, Additional Voices *Judy Marshak: Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Greedy, Little Miss Star, Additional Voices *Ron Rubin: Mr. Happy, The Narrator, Additional Voices Category:Cartoons Category:Mr Men and Little Miss episodes